lAt3 aT NIt3
by Chibi Gal
Summary: Should I spoil it? NOPE It wont be fun then!
1. Should I?

**I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Heloo peoplez I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic I might not be great at writing but I can write! ) Have fun readin…**

**By the way everyone here is 14 yrs old and Natsume has had a crush on Mikan for 4 yrs. He started to like her after 2 months of her in the Alice Academy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan was walking outside near the Sakura tree it was late like 11pm late. She was tired but couldn't sleep. She thought that no one would be outside, but to her surprise the perv Natsume was sitting down at the Sakura tree staring at the sky…

"Hi Natsume, what are you doing out here this late?" asked Mikan, "The real question is what are you doing this late?" Natsume said. She just sat next to him while saying "yea, I guess you're right I just couldn't sleep..." Mikan explained.

Mikan couldn't see that Natsume was actually staring at her (dense), she was looking around not paying any attention to him.

**Natsume's POV**

I wish so much that I could tell her, the girl I have loved for 4 years but there are so many reasons why I can't…

She can get in danger because of my missions and Persona…

She could reject me…

Or she could just be plain confused.

I wish that I could be straight and upfront with her when I want to.

**Normal POV**

The silence was deafening…"Okay well then Natsume, I should be getting back to my room to sleep its getting late" the auburn haired girl pointed out. Mikan got up to start walking when Natsume pulled her back by the hand and said "wait…", "what is it Natsume?" Mikan asked in curiosity, "errm nothing its ok, goodnight".

"What is it? Come on you can tell me!!" Mikan asked in a tell me I really wanna know kinda voice, "I can't tell you its too difficult" he said soft enough only for him to hear it.

"Fine if you don't wanna say it I'll give you your space you don't have to but it would be nice if you told me, Is anything bothering you?" the disappointed girl asked but a simple "nothing" was his reply. There was a eerie silence that lasted for about a minute when Mikan broke the silence by saying "well then goodnight" happily walking but before she left he said "ok nite purples" Natsume said trying to hold in a light giggle, but all he heard from Mikan was "you IDIOT, you're such a perv!", she said it softly because everyone was sleeping but loud enough for Natsume to hear from the distance between them after that she walked off.

Natsume started to curse at himself very softly but not soft enough for a someone standing in the bush to hear, "Imai do you always HAVE to eavesdrop and take pictures?" but his time she wasn't clicking away just eavesdropping. Hotaru came out of a bush nearby and said "you know you should really tell her about your sappy feelings towards her" (Hotaru is such an Ice-queen!). She left leaving a quiet Natsume with a light blush on his face that wasn't visible because of his bangs, after awhile (like 10 minutes) he got up and decided to walk back to his room.

On the way back he saw Mikan walking back to her room, "I thought she would have already been in her room…guess she took a detour" he thought to himself. "Hey Mikan!" he called her she turned around and said "yes, did you change your mind about just now?" hoping that this time he would tell her. He walked up to her and said "yea… about just now… I just wanted to say that…" there was a short silence before he could continue "I…I…I LOVE YOU!" shit that was damn fast he thought. Without waiting for her reply he pulled her by the waist closer to him and kissed her, Mikan's eyes widened but as she realized that she had feelings for him too she softened them, it was a passionate kiss but he pulled away from her lips hoping for an answer but to his surprise she kissed him back lustfully and this time they really kissed they French kissed (its when you open your mouth and your tongues touch). After their 2 minute make out session (too long?) they stopped.

He gently pushed her against the wall still holding her waist, he asked her "do you wanna be my… girlfriend?", 'I see that you had some trouble confessing to me and asking me that question' she said with a smile "but do you want to??" he asked her again hoping that she wouldn't reject him. "I'd love to, but as long as you'll be a good boyfriend…hehe…" she replied to him, "don't worry little girl, I'll be the best boyfriend you'll EVER have" thankful that he had got the stress out of him and he was happy about this because he had confessed the girl that he loved for 4 years. This time Mikan didn't mind him calling her little girl instead she just smiled and laughed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was it?? I hope it wasn't lame…( nyways I want reviews otherwise I will cry! Literally! No juz jokin but I will be damn sad if you guys don't review. I'll be checkin up for your suggestion on the next chappie! )**


	2. My Just PERFECT Day!

I'm so incredebly sorry that i havent updated in like forever...alot of stuff happened in ma life lately (my life is so fucked) nywayz hope u like diz chappie

* * *

Next Day…

Its morning and Mikan being her snoozy little self was well snoozing. Little did she know her oh-so naughty now boyfriend was in her room sitting on a chair which was tucked in to her study desk he was snoozing but got up just in time before his girlfriend had woken up to take a glimpse at her it was already late now.

SHIT! I'm late! Again! "You know I hate myself sometimes…" she thought in her mind. She then noticed Natsume staring at her she chuckled because he hadn't snapped out of it, but her laughter made him realize what he was doing. He got up and started walking towards her, she was just shocked at what he was doing she widened her eyes got up and started to move backwards when he got on the bed she felt her back against the wall, and him just an inch away from her lips, "Now who's laughing?" Natsume said in a sneaky tone to match a grin on his gorgeous face. "g-g--good m-mm-morning Nat--" she was cut of by him with a kiss on the lips for her good morning reply from him, she let out a slight moan but then realized that…she was LATE!

In Class

Everyone was surprised to see Natsume and Mikan walking into class together not screaming at each other or fighting or chasing just walking in the class holding hands together. Permy was the first one to stand up and ask "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NATSUME??!!" to Mikan, Mikan didn't know what to reply but Natsume interrupted her and slapped Permy which left a red handprint that was clear on her face. Sumire was upset "hey Natsume…why did you do that?" she asked in a sad curious voice, "because I don't want you upsetting or making my _girlfriend_ angry!" was his reply but everyone was amazed and shocked by the word _girlfriend_, but the shock seemed to dial down and turn into questions of how when and where, questions however that didn't need to be answered well that was Natsume's thought and Mikan didn't mind them knowing or not but Hotaru and Ruka had to know being their best friends and all.

After Class

Ruka and Hotaru were informed of the situation they were finally at peace because the two bakas had confessed. Suddenly there was an interruption "Ms. Sakura please meet the principle in his office" a voice said coming out of the speakers. Mikan didn't think she was in trouble and she thought that her grades would have nothing to do with the principle only Mr. Narumi so she was curious why.

Principle's Office

When she arrived in front of the office she was about to knock but someone from inside the room said to come in. She entered the humongous room where the principle was sitting, the desk he was sitting at was very tidy everything was in its place. "Please sit down Ms. Sakura" said the principle in a very calm and friendly tone, "you wanted to see me?" said the curious Mikan, "yes, its regarding your alice and a few other matters, well I should get started then huh? Ok, so Ms. Sakura…" "urrmm I would prefer you call me Mikan I am not used to being called Ms. Sakura its too formal" "ok then Mikan, the academy had received a letter from your dad he is actually alive he is a very important leader of Japan and your mom is with him as well, they would like to see how you are doing so they've arranged for you to meet them they have also mentioned that if you would like to live there and not in the academy you may the academy will send staff members for your lessons if that is your decision" "WOW all this time and I didn't know they were even there!" Mikan said in amazement.

"Yes, well there's more Mikan you actually are a multi alice user and you need training and fast other wise your alice can take over and you can die!" "WTH?! Oh sorry for my language" "Its ok" "but what can I do?" "Ok get ready for the bomb, you have to get transferred to another place for special alice training where 2 guys and a girl all your age will be helping you train to fully master your power and you will advance all your lessens this will take 3-3 and a half years to complete and this is not optional you have to do this. You also cannot inform anyone of this think of an excuse or you may even choose not to tell them and if and when you return to the academy (because of you fathers offer) you will not return as Mikan Sakura you will return with another name and appearance which your trainers will help you come up with" "your memory will also be erased for training purposes but will be returned to you when u come back to the academy" said the Principle, "Today is the luckiest day of my life! Why is this day just so perfect?!" She said in a sarcastic tone "Its ok with you?" the Principle asked in a playful voice "OFCOURSE ITS NOT OK HAVE YOU LOST IT MY LIFE IS JUST STARTING TO MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND YOU THINK THIS IS OK WITH ME?!?!" she said in an angry, frustrated, upset and shocked tone. "Ok, ok I was just saying…" he said in a very apologetic manner.

"I'm giving you rabbits for your last few days in the academy, you'll be leaving in a period of 2 days you'll leave in the morning of the second day at 6:30am, although you may leave earlier if you wish to" the principle informed Mikan, Mikan didn't know what to say she was depressed although the pile of Rabbits in front of her were screaming SPEND ME! She left with the rabbits in a case.

Dorm halls

After Mikan had placed the money in her room she was randomly walking anywhere while in her mind she was thinking whether or not she should make up an excuse or just not say a word, although she was sure of this: she was going to tell Hotaru she was going somewhere, but she couldn't say where. But one thing still bothered her…Natsume. She had just gotten together with the guy of her dreams and now she has to leave?! This was just so unfair!

Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her waist she was shock but when she was turned to face him she calmed down, "are you okay?" Natsume asked in a very concerned way her face was full of worry, "yea I'm fine" I replied.

* * *

If you dont review I may just stop writing ( 


	3. A True & Authentic Chibi Gal Apology

**A True & Authentic Chibi Gal Apology );**

Hey guys!

Im really sorry I haven't updated this story and I'm even more sorry about what's coming next...

I cant continue this story T.T I just cant!

I've been out of touch for SOOOO long and I really try but I guess I also haven't got around to this story very much..

IM SORRY D; really I am..and please no one out there hold grudges I want to live a happy life :D You guys have been great supporters and I could not have done it without you. Thanks so much..to everyone! Also a special thanks to:

yamyam-chan/~hellTiSh~ ?

Claire Poncherrii

yue679

3sempai

JC-zala

Caritate

Barsha

you guys were awesome (:

BUT not all hope is lost :D if you like you guys can check out my new-ish story called Unforeseen Circumstances. Another Gakuen Alice fanfic (because I absolutely LOVE it!) however it IS RATED M. SO if you're too young (well i dont believe in being too young cause im 16 and writing about this stuff~) or religious or even not ready for anything of a sexual nature then its completely fine (: BUT if you're interested, please check it out! I'm working really hard on this one so I hope you guys like it :D

Chibi Gal xoxo


End file.
